djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge of the Empire: Episode Five, The Lurking Dark
The Lurking Dark is the fifth episode and session of the Edge of the Empire campaign. Plot Summary After shopping in the town they had initially landed on, restocking on supplies and upgrading their gear, the crew returned to their ship to find the door open. The crew snuck onboard, finding the PIT droid heavily damaged in a corner of the ship, and ambushing a Twi'lek slicer in the cockpit. After knocking her out and questioning her, with Bastilla Ann learning that she had a history with the former owner of their ship, the slicer was able to escape her bindings, and flee from the ship. The crew, not feeling the need to pursue, returned back to the Vyc stronghold. There, Ahm Vyc congratulated the crew on their work and sent them on their way. Before leaving, Bal Vlistish received contact from the Jedi Knight, telling them that the Dileth operation was ready. They then left Mandalore and headed off for the world in the Unknown Regions. Arriving at the landing zone, the crew quickly met up with the rebel cell on the world, where they were briefed on their mission by the Jedi and the Dashade from Dravion Starport. They were to enter an abandoned Imperial Research facility three miles south of their base of operations, and return with a stimulant the Imperials were researching, and a team of rebels that had gone missing when they went to explore. The Jedi then went off to attend a meeting with other individuals, but the Dashade chose to accompany the group. On the way, Vlistish expressed his worry and concern of why the Jedi didn't go himself, as he could likely complete the mission all on his own. Arriving at the facility, the group entered and found the building unpowered and dark. The crew first found a shower room that held empty hazard suits. Ann and Aegis both chose to put one on, the latter claiming it was so that he wouldn't radiate the ship if he didn't wear it. Gaining access to the power generation room, the crew began to enter, though the blast door slammed shut before Vhlistish could enter, and he was promptly knocked out by something that had come up from behind him. Unable to go back, the crew pushed on and continued searching the facility. Vlistish would wake up to find himself in a barred cage with a small glass opening. To his right, he saw the three rebels they were told had gone missing, although they didn't respond to him. A man in a yellow hazmat suit then entered the room and proceeded to an operating table, picking up a syringe and sticking it into a fighting Vlistish. The young Mandalorian then began to suffer from multiple visions, though continued to fight on, almost kicking out the glass panel before being stunned and stuck with another syringe rendering one of his arms limp. Meanwhile, the rest of the group found a greenhouse within the facility that was still operating as normal. They continued on to find a containment room, though all of its specimens had died off long ago. One habitat, however, was broken with the logs to the escaped creature, dully named Specimen-Six, indicating that it was a hybrid of a Wampa and a Rancor and that it had broken out of its containment and was loose in the facility. Continuing on, the group came to a four-way door, with one, unknowingly to the group, leading to where Vlistish was being held. Ann had begun to break the lock to the door across when Aegis spotted a yellow figure coming down the hallway with a piece of metal as a weapon. The crew fought off the figure before he ran off. At the same time, Vlistish was recovering when the man from before came back to continue his work. Despite Vlistish calling for the others and knocking the syringe out of the man's hand, he was stunned once again and injected with another dosage. Finally entering the room, the crew all found a creature that perfectly fit the description of Specimen-Six, which immediately attacked them upon seeing them. With Issehvge taking the brunt of the attack and knocking it out, Ann ordered the Dashade to kill it as an act of mercy, and because he sensed that it was something somehow outside of the Force. As this happened, the hazmat figure could feel the pain of the creature, and made towards Vhlistish with another syringe holding a black liquid, claiming "one last act of revenge" before the creature was killed, and the hazmat suit and the body inside faded away. The crew would eventually make their way to were Vhlistish was being held. Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Rebellion Era